Sea Tides High
by Life-Goes-On7
Summary: Everyone is in high school. Katniss has her whole family and is rich. she lives by the beach. She will face drama, heartbreak, and more in high school. I suck at summaries but READ IT WILL BE GOOD!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Ok so here are some things to clarify the story: Katniss's dad is alive, they live by the beach, they are kind of rich, and Peeta's mom is nice I cant really think of anything else so I will clarify things once in a while.** **oh and sorry for any mistakes if they become really frequent then point them out thanks!**

**ENJOY!**

_'BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!' _"UHH" I mutter while fumbling to get my phone to be quiet. When I finally hit snooze my younger sister Prim comes into my room and yells "WAKIE WAKIE SLEEPYHEAD!"

"good morning to you too Prim" I say sarcastically I really love Prim but sometimes she can get a 'bit' loud.

"COME ON KAT! It's the first day of school!"

"Yeah, yeah Primmy, I'm aware of that" I say a bit happily

I know what you're thinking 'why would ANYONE be happy to go to school?' Well i'm happy because I get to see my friends, Gale, Rue, Madge, Thresh, Jojo, Cato, Annie, and Finnick! I didn't get to see them much this summer since my dad went to Hawaii on a business trip and decided to take the whole family. Don't get me wrong, I loved Hawaii! I had loads of fun, Prim actually got me to shop, I swam, I did loads of activities, heck i even made friend named Molly! But I only got to spend one month of summer with my friends that's only 1/3 of the time we had off of school! We had the months May, June and July off so we had to go back to school August 12th, 2013.

Anyway, I was pretty excited to be seeing my friends again. "Prim can you calm down and let me take a shower?" I say sleepily.

"Oh, yeah sure Kat I need to go get ready too, see you at breakfast" she said as she got off my bed and headed to my door. I got off my comfortable bed and went to my bathroom. I guess my bathroom was a bit over-the-top, but my parents insisted that they wanted only the best for me and Prim. My bathroom was quite big too. It had a shiny, marble sink, a bath that looked like it could fit in around 6 people, a shower that could fit around 5 people and still have space left over, the toilet was pretty normal but it was advanced tech. I had a flat-screen t.v in front of the bath so i could watch t.v while i used the bath, and I had built-in shampoo, conditioner, and soap, to use during my showers. The marble sink was the length of the wall and had all my perfumes, accesseroies, and other needs in the drawers and on top of it. I got in the shower and let the warm water got on me.

I used my strawberry shampoo and put it on my straight, brown hair, massaging my scalp as the water took off the shampoo. I then lathered my body with a citrus smelling soap and scrubbed every trace of dirt or sweat off me. Finally I put on my strawberry conditioner and put it on my hair so it would be more silky. Once I got out and dried myself off I heard my maid Mary calling my name through the intercom system. "Katniss?"

"yes Mary?"

"I just wanted to know if you were ready and to tell you that breakfast is ready"

"Ok Mary, I just getting dressed I will be down in a few minutes."

"Ok Miss. Ever- I mean Katniss"

"Bye Mary I'll see you in a while"

And with that I let go of the intercom's button and started to get dressed. Although my family was quite, uh wealthy i dressed normally and so did my friends. I put on some dark jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh, a white v-neck with the words "Everyone has a story" across the front and some black vans. Although I had a variety of shoes to choose from, I almost always wore my black vans. With that done I braided my hair in my signature braid and hung it over my right shoulder. My hair got had gotten lighter over summer because of the time i spend under the sun so now instead of it being dark brown it was a light brown. I then went back into my bathroom and put on deodorant, perfume, and my tiny heart-shaped earrings along with a golden heart necklace that dropped down into my shirt.

After I had done that, i applied some mascara and eyeliner next i put on a glossy pink lipstick. I don't wear much make-up because i dont think any boy notices me anyway. After, that I put on a bit of smoky-grey eyeshadow on and looked in the mirror one last time before making my way downstairs. When I got downstairs, my butler John, told me that Prim, my Mom and Dad were waiting for me in the dining room. I made my way there quickly because usually it was just me and Prim at breakfast, so it was a treat to eat breakfast with my parents. When i got there i said good morning to everyone and hugged my parents. The breakfast bar consisted of bagels, cream cheese, jam, various fruits, yogurts, juices, etc. I grabbed a blueberry bagel and put cream cheese on it, then i grabbed a glass of orange juice and made my way to my seat.

Our dining room was huge, with a big crystal chandelier in the center. Our table was long and had many seats because of dinner parties my parents held when they were home. When I sat down in my seat acroos from my Prim, we all ate and had conversations with each other about school and work and stuff. Then when our maids were clearing the table, my mom grabbed my father's hand and cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up at her and gave her a nod before she spoke. "Katniss, we know you're a straight A student and a very good daughter that loves her family, we know we haven't been the best parents but we want you to know we appriciate everything you do so we decided to get you a few gifts as tokens of appriciation" as she says this my father pulls out 3 boxes from underneath the table. They were all wrapped beautifully.

The first box was the smallest, the second was the biggest and the third was in the middle. "Go on open them Katniss" my father says sweetly. I grab the third on and open it to find a black Iphone 5 with 3 cases. "OMG! THANK YOU!" I practically yell once i get over the shock. I then grab the biggest box and open it to find a brand new Ipod, Ipad and laptop along with ipod has all my songs one there and more. It has my playlists and songs I love. "I..I .. THANK YOU SO MUCH!" i say overjoyed. I dont want to grab the next box because they have already given me so much so i just say " Thank you so much but i can't except anything else." "Don't be silly Katniss, you deserve this and much more!" My dad says. I grab the final and smallest box and slowly open it. When i see car keys I start to cry tears of joy and jump up and down. I hug and kiss my mom and dad tightly before running to the drive way to see my new car. My jaw drops when I see my Black merecedes covertible.

I press the unlock button and see that it really is mine! I run back inside and thank my parents before I go finish getting my stuff ready. I grab my purse and books, I put my new phone in my pocket and put my Ipod in the pocket in my purse with my wallet. I put some notebooks and stuff in my purse too as I head out the door. I kiss my parents and thank them. Then I get Prim so we can head to school. She freaks when she sees my new car and squeals in excitement. I dont need to fix my make-up because I use no smear make-up so nothing happens to it all day. I put the roof of my car down and 'Lego House" by Ed Sheeran starts so I put up the volume.

I drop Prim off at her Middle school. I get whistles and glances as I make my way to the student parking lots. As I pull in I spot my friends and drive my car over to them "HEY GUYS!" I holler. All of them look over and their jaws drop at the sight of me in my new car. I smirk at them and they all start fussing all over me and the car. "I have to park me car ok?" "Yeah sure" they relpy

Once I park my car I open the door and start making my way to my friends. I see them sitting under the large oak tree, that we call '_our tree'. _Our group was considered one of the most popular in school there was only one other group that was a popular as us. That group consisted of Peeta, Brue, Glimmer, Marvel, Foxface (Finch), and Clove. Clove used to be part of our group but Foxface became her 'soul sister' as she said it. It is a bit weird both groups are the most popular considering we are only Juniors in High School.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" I ask

"Oh nothing just our middle school experiences" Jo replied

I internally groaned, Madge and Gale went to the same middle school as me and we have been friends since 7th grade. BUT in 6th grade I was a complete NERD!I _always _wore a white blouse tucked into a skirt. I also wore braces. Peeta had also gone to the same middle school and he tormented me all 6th grade. He always tripped me, called me names, and made me feel insecure.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I went into my classroom, and made my way to my best friend Amy. As i was making my way to her, someone tugged my hair so i turned. I saw a blonde boy with the prettiest blue eyes. I was guessing he was the new student. I instantly started blushing as he stared at me, then I guessed he wasnt going to say anything so I turned and started to head to my friend. Once I resumed walking a foot stuck out qiuckly in the isle and tripped me causing my white blouse to get dirty and sticky with the candy on the floor. Embarrassed, I dusted myself off quickly went to Amy, she comforted me. At break I changed in the bathroom, a few months later Amy talked me into getting a make-over we only had a few weeks of 6th grade left, so I agreed. One the day of the make-over my dentist also took off my braces and assured me I wouldn't need braces again. Amy gave me the make-over on Sunday, she told me everything she knew and I kept it in my brain. She told me make-up tips and advice. When we finished she let me look in the mirrior I was stunned. i had pink, glossy lips, my hair looked the same yet more beautiful, my cheecks were a bit rosy, my eyes popped out thanks to the smoky eyeshadow and dark mascarra. I also changed my wardrobe instead of my blouse and skirt I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a grey v-neck, and grey toms. I had one a few accessories too. The next day I wore my make-up like Amy showed me and dressed in black vans, black skinny jeans and a light-pink shirt. When I got to school, every boy looked at me in awe their jaws dropping, the girls sent me glares and Peeta apologized. That day I was happy and I kept my apperance and grades up. _

_End of flashback_

Of course, no one knew about 6th grade besides Peeta, Amy, and a few others. Amy moved and I hadent seen anyone from 6th grade here so it was safe to assume that they didnt go to my school.

**AN: There is SO much more I want to write don't worry it gets better and it will have LOTS OF romance and drama! I at least have to have 1 review to upload the next chapter so REVIEW (/._.)/ GO NOW! Oh and next chapter it will include Peeta's POV and things will pick up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm going to Vegas and I'm leaving on wednesday and coming back on Friday so sorry! I will give you guys an extra long chapter when I get back and I might be able to work on it when i'm gone. Here is one it's kinda short but its something!**

_Peeta's POV_

_beep beep beep. _I hear my phone ringing and see it's my girlfriend, Glimmer, calling me. "Hey Peety" she says when I answer.

"Hey Glim what's up?" I reply

"I just wanted to call and say good morning" she says

"Umm.. ok good morning?"

"Good morning Peety, I need to go and get ready see you"

"Yea see you"

With that, I hang up and see it's 6:30. I go to my fancy bathroom with a granite sink, a big tub, and a huge shower. I go into the shower and wash the sweat and sleep away. Once I'm out of the shower I shave and dry myself. I get dressed in my all-black Nikes, black jeans, and a white v-neck. I stuff my Iphone 4 and wallet into my right pocket. I go to the bathroom and comb my hair, put on colonge and deoderant. Then it's 6:50 so I head to the large dining room. I find my mom and my brothers Rye and Gram already eating. Rye is a senior... again and Gram graduated 2 years ago. I go to the breakfast bar and serve myself eggs, sausage, waffles and orange juice. "Peeta" my mom starts ,"I know how you hate to drive that old car of yours, so me and your father bought you a brand new car." I can hardly believe my ear and apparently i'm not the only one, my brothers seem furious. "MOM!, that's not fair!" yells Rye.

"RYLAND! Calm down! You got a new car last year!" with that Rye shuts up.

"MOM! It's still not fair!" Gram shouts

"GRAM! You got a car in your Junior year so be quiet!" she shout back.

she turns back to me, "sorry for that sweetie" she said shooting my brothers dirty glares. "Here are your keys, you can see the car after you finish eating."

"Thanks mom, really you have NO idea how much this means to me!" I say while hugging her.

"It's nothing really sweetie, now go get your stuff ready for school"

"Okay mom thanks again!" I go to my room and get my books and stuff them in my black backpack. I head downstairs and into the driveway. It was a circle that headed downhill to the street. In the middle was a patch of grass and colorful flowers, the circle continued to the back of the house were the huge garage was. When I got to the driveway, I stopped in my tracks and my jaw dropped to the floor. In front of me was a convertible Mustang! It was silver and had the new car smell.

**AN: I really wanted to continue but i'm tired and I leave tommorrow. I will continue this though! If you have any suggestions PLEASE PM me! I wanted to add lots more but this will have to do for now sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HEY GUYS I'M BACK DID YOU MISS ME? Haha anyways I just want to clear a few things up. For those who live in a different place the high school system goes like this: freshman, sophmore, junior, and senior. Then, mostly everyone in here is the same age. lastly, this will be a Galeniss story at the start but will evole into an Everlark story. If you disagree then review and tell me and if 2 or more people disagree then I will change it. Enjoy!**

_Katniss POV:_

Once we got our schedules we saw that this year was our luckiest year so far, we had all the same classes except for 3rd period History. I guess this school year wasn't going to be so bad at all. Since we still had about 30 minutes before school started we decided to do whatever we wanted. I took out my Ipod while everyone else went with some other friends or to do something else. I saw all the same songs on this Ipod as on my old one. I also saw some new songs that I decided I would listen to later, to figure out which ones I didnt like. I put on my earbuds and put shuffle on. One of my favorite songs, Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, started playing.

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

This song gets me thinking because i can kinda relate to it.I spot Gale talking to Finn.

And_ your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

The funny thing is I thing I am in love.

Kiss_ me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

__

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

__I wish he actually saw me as more than a friend. I softly sing the rest of the song.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_  
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

I was so engrossed in the song that I didn't notice _Gale _walking over. I had my knees up to my chest and I was leaning against one of the large oak trees that were all around campus. Next to me was the grass and my Ipod. He taps my shoulder gently once I finish and the next song '_Perfect' _by Pink starts. I pause it and look up at Gale, the morning sun surrounding his face and broad shoulders with an angel-like glow. "Hey Gale" I say

"Hey Catnip, you sing really nice I told you that you should do it more often" he says poking my side playfully.

"gale-" I whine but he cuts me off

"I know I know, 'I can't sing'," He says doing an girly impression of what I think is supposed to be me.

"What do you want Gale?" I say pretending to be annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you were going to surf today?" he says somewhat hopefully.

"Yeah , why who else is coming?"

"Oh just Finn, Cato, Jo, me and you" he says simply.

"Ok, you guys want to meet at my house? My parent probably won't be home and Prim is staying at a friends house."

"Sure let me ask the rest of the gang, bye Catnip" he said.

"Bye Gale"

I listened to a few more songs then the bell for homeroom rang. I made my way to my class and went inside. The teacher was already there even though the class was practically empty. I sat down next to Madge and Jo. When the rest of the class got there the teacher, made an announcement "Okay students, I am afraid that you will not be in those seats for any longer, because i have a seating chart." This caused many groans and protest to erupt in the classroom. "No buts no everyone get up!" We spent the rest of homeroom seating everyone. I ended up sitting next to Gale and Peeta. _my luck. _I HAD to sit next to my 2 crushes. One who was clearly not intreseted and one who was completely oblivious and saw me as only a best friend.

This year I was trying out for cheerleading because I needed more things to do. Peeta and Gale were both on the football team along with Cato, Finnick and a few other friends. Jo made it clear she wasn't interested, but I didn't want to try out alone so Madge was going to try out for my sake.

**AN: I really had some good ideas for the next chapter. I wanted to make this chapter longer but i'm tired so sorry! PLEASE REVIEW! I need at least one more review to upload the next chapter! reviews make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I think the relationships will start in this chapter of the next. Enjoy.**

_2 weeks later: Katniss POV:_

Today (Friday) is try outs for cheerleading. Football try-outs were last Friday and Gale made team captain. Finnick and Cato were close seconds to being captain. Since they were close, Cato and Finnick, were going to help judge along with Gale and Coach Abernathy. I was so nervous when I found out they were all going to judge and I nearly fainted when they told me Gale was going to help judge. I mean my routine was awesome and well-practiced but the uniforms were a bit small. The shirt clung to my breast and it stopped above my belly button. The skirts were really small too but I have worn them before so they weren't all that uncomfortable.

After school we were supposed to go to the girl locker room next to the football field. When me and Madge made our way over there, we saw that Finn, Cato, and Gale (along with the rest of the football team) were throwing a football. They were impressive! Their biceps looked even bigger when they flexed and threw the ball. Me and Madge made our way to our lockers and we changed. Madge's shirt wasn't as tight because she was a bit smaller in her female 'area'. When we stepped outside Madge hid behind me so no one would see her. When we stepped outside or should I say I stepped outside every single football player stopped and let their jaws drop. Madge had gone back to the lockers.

"Hey boys" i say. Wolf-whistles followed and every boy waved. I waved back and turned to go to the bleachers, swaying my hips a bit. I heard a few guys groan when i swayed. The rest of the cheerleaders trying out were there and sending me daggers. Try-outs when fairly well. When it was my turn I think I did fantastic especially since the whole football team was cheering me on. I did cartwheels, cheers, twirls, and finally the splits. When I finished I made my way to sit next to the football team. Gale and Cato looked envious when I sat there. I sat in the middle of them and laid back on Brue. Brue was part of the other popular group but we got along fine. Brue had black hair, blue eyes, he was funny and muscular too. I put my head on his strong chest and he puts his arm protectivly around my waist. To anyone we might look like a couple, but it was a bit complicated. He was good looking of course and I like him, but I don't think he likes me.

When the try-outs end, I stand and stretch forgetting I had a tiny shirt on. Everyone saw a bit of my bra and they would have seen more if Brue had not pulled me into his strong arms. He pulled my shirt down and I said an embarrased thanks. He said no problem and said we should probably kiss so people don't think he was a pervert. I mull this over and then lean in. I press my lips against his, his lips are soft and sweet. He seems surprised at first but quickly recovers and takes the lead. He runs his tongue softly over my bottom lip asking for enterance. I'm liking this kiss so I eagerly allow entrance. Our tongues fight for dominance until he wins. His hands on my bare waist we keep kissing until I am pulled away from him.

When I turn I see it's Gale looking furious.

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter I might update later today! Don't worry she doesnt stay with Brue. He needed her to do that so people would think they were dating or something. Dont worry it gets tons more dramatic and exciting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So thanks to the people who review! I love you guys so much! So i'm having trouble deciding the couples so I set up a poll to see which guy you want to end up with Katniss. when I have 2 votes for one answer or guy then I'll update. Oh and fyi there may or may not be a fight next chapter! VOTE=UPDATE! GO VOTE! (/._.)/ NOW! OH and if you think something should be added to the story tell me! I will try to add it if it is a good suggestion! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so most of you guys want Galeniss so that is what you will get ****_but _****I have thought about it and in high school couples go through a lot of drama and things, so this story needs SO MUCH MORE DRAMA! Also I have to change the rating because of some violence that will happen. This story will have twists, drama, and cliffhangers so expect the unexpected, get it? Hehehe. Ok well enjoy oh and don't be mad about this chapter! Everything will slowly start to come togther just read and see! ENJOY!**

_Peeta's POV: _

When I was going to the student parking lot, I saw Katniss Everdeen. She was looking as beautiful as ever. Her shorts complimented her bottom and showed her long, slender legs. Meanwhile her shirt was skin-tight and made my mouth water. No one knew this but I liked her ever since I laid eyes on her. I know I was mean to her but only because the other boys told me to. I regreted my choice but there was nothing I could do now. I knew Glimmer didn't love me and I didn't love her or like her! That's why I felt so wrong in dating - _using_- her. I just wanted something or someone to distract me from Katniss. But I knew it probably would never happen.. ugh.

_**Gale's POV: (Back to the bleachers) **_

_Damn_ Katniss looked fine in her tiny cheerleading outfit. She looked-I mean performed great today. I wanted to congradulate her but she went to sit with the football team. I couldn't believe her when she laid down on _Brue!_ When try-outs ended, she stretched and every- boy went wide-eyed. She of course was one of the best looking girls in our whole school and obviously had a body that every boy dreamed about. When Brue pulled her to pull her shirt down I couldn't believe him! One, he touched _My Katniss, _two, he got to help her with her shirt, and three because when he whispered to her she _BLUSHED! _Since when did Catnip blush? What he did next infuriated me , he actually had the nerve to kiss her?

I had enough, I was certain that steam was blowing out of my ears. I sprinted to were they were and pulled Katniss away from him. She looked a bit shocked and surprised when she saw me. I stepped up to Brue, who had a goofy grin on his face and sent a wink to Katniss, this caused her to blush. I got angrier if that was possible and let my jealousy- I mean anger take over. I punched Brue right in the center of his stupid face. I heard gasps but Katniss is frozen. I see that Brue is back up and laughing, but i can see the pain in his eyes. "Come on Hawthorne! Stop playing and hit me hard!" He says. As soon as he says that, he punches me in the gut causing me to bend over as the air is sucked out of me. Katniss comes to her senses and realizes what's happening. She got between me and Brue just as I was about to throw another hit. "STOP!" she yells. Once she makes sure that Brue is ok she runs to me and wraps her arms around my neck, in a bear hug. "Don't ever do that again Gale" she whispers into my ear. I'm about a foot taller, if not more, so for her to hug me like that meant she had to stand on her tiptoes.

"Katniss, let me go or everybody here will see you chest!" I whisper. "Oh yeah" she says and lets my neck go only to hug me around my waist. After a couple of minutes of silence we hear someone clearing their throat and we remember where we are. The football team all gives me the thumbs up even Brue. "Why did you do it?" i ask

"Do what?" she asks innocently.

"Kiss him" I reply angrily.

"He didn't want to seem like a pervert so I kissed him and why do you care?"

'Why do I care? I care because this" I press my lips to hers and hear wolf-whistles.

Her lips move against mine swiftly. The kiss is sweet yet full of passion and heated. I feel electricity when I put my hands around her waist. After a few minutes of kissing we are forced to break apart. We all turn back to the judges and cheerleaders. Mrs. Trinket regains her posture and some of the cheerleaders send Katniss glares. "Well, uhh , we have all decided on the people who made the team, the girls are: Delly, Madge, Clove, Glimmer, Rue, Annie, Flinch, Katniss, Cathy, and Katy! Oh and the new cheerleading Captain is Katniss Everdeen!" says Mrs. Trinket. At this news, Madge,Rue, Annie and Cathy come to congradulate Katniss. Katniss started jumping up and down when she found out she was captain and peppered my face in kisses. I picked her up and spun her as she continued kissing me.

Today was going great! "Want a ride home?" I ask her. I had gotten a Gray Porsche Carrera GT this year as a gift.

**A/N: Hey Guys sorry for taking so long! Next chapter will hopefully be filled with drama and conflict! anyways tell me what you think about this chapter! I wanted the fight to go differently but it's what I came up with. Thanks and Review! Oh, and next chapter I will try to make it really long because I have been giving you guys really short chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys long time no see! Anyways sorry for taking long I don't really know what to write in the chapters anymore. Please make comments or suggestions! Anyways here's a chapter for you:**

**_Gale's_**** POV:**

"Sure" Kat nodded. "Ok let's go then" I said. We made our way to the girls locker room. "Ok well I feel really sweaty so I'm going to shower real quick ok?" she asked. "Want me to join you?" I asked jokingly. She glares at me "Haha, no but really I'll be like 5 min can you wait?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok wait here" she commands and goes in. She comes back about 5 minutes later like she said. Her make-up is reapplied and she has on black shorts, a soft yellow tank top, and black vans. "Ok I'm ready, sorry for making you wait."

"It's ok now let's go before the other girls come or your dad kills me." I say. She grins and heads toward my car. My family, like my friends' are rich, my dad and Katniss' are both CEO's of large companies like: Post It, Sharpie and other places. My mom and Katniss' run a famous gossip magazine but they both work other jobs too. My mom is an actress and Katniss' mom is a model. We grew up together and have known each other since birth, literally. Our dad's are best friends and so are our mom's. They lost contact for a while but on my birthday, March 15, they kinda found each other. See, my mom was giving birth to me, and Katniss' mom giving birth to her. They had to share a room with a thin curtain as a divider, and when my dad peeked at the other side, he saw his long-lost best friend, Jake Everdeen. They reconnected and I was born a few hours later at 11:00 P.M. Katniss was born at 1:00 A.M because her mom had gone into labor 4 hours after my mom.

Me and Katniss developed a friendship in the 7th grade. Our families lost contact for a couple years and me and Katniss never really got along before so when we were little we never spoke unless forced to. When we were in third grade, we lost contact until we were in 7th grade.

"Hey can we get something to eat?" Katniss asks.

"Sure, where to and what?"

"Umm can we go to the Pizza Parlor and get a pizza and a chocolate milkshake?"

"Sure sounds good"

A few minutes later we park into the Pizza Parlor and walk in. We get in and see Delly, Glimmer, and Clove. They are in cheerleading with Katniss and our group has hated them since 8th grade. Glimmer flirts with everyone and has had a couple fights with Kat and Jo. Clove is a bitch who does anything for revenge. Delly was sweet but she now is cold-hearted and cruel. They all are pretty cruel and bully people, but most of the time they get away with things and are 'Daddy's girls'.

Glimmer smirks when she sees us "Hey Neverclean" she sneers.

"Hey Glitter" Kat replies in an even tone.

Glimmer's eyes narrow, "Didn't you see the sign outside? It says 'NO DOGS!'" she says.

"Then what are you doing in here?" Kat retorts.

Glimmer's face turns red and she stomps her foot. "This is NOT over neverclean!" She then leaves with Delly and Clove following her. I let out a sigh, _this will not end well.._

Katniss turns around grinning like a maniac. What now? My face must show confusion because she explains "Listen to the song playing" she whispers.

I listen closely and hear the song, _our song_...

**A/N: Sorry for not updating I want to inform you that I will be deleting my other story "Who to choose?" and also what should Katniss's and Gale's song be? Please leave reviews and suggestions! Also leave suggestions of what you should think happen or character you want in here!**


End file.
